


Frosthawk

by the_wolf_or_the_memrys



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wolf_or_the_memrys/pseuds/the_wolf_or_the_memrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentence challenge!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosthawk

1\. Air- “Breathe, you thrice damned fool!” The trickster snarled and whipped a blade of magic into Clint’s chest, forcing air into his still lungs. “I will not lose you again!”  
2\. Apple- Iodunn’s apples were no mean feat to steal, and Loki ran with laughter on his lips, knowing that Clint was well worth the risk.  
3\. Beginning- There was no new beginning, not for Loki and certainly not for the archer lying dead in his arms as the battle raged around them.  
4\. Bugs- Clint really, really hated bugs, and god did the trickster know it, listening to the archer’s soft whimpers as the beetles crawled up his legs.  
5\. Coffee- After the less-than-delightful discovery of Loki and Clint’s newfound sex life, Tony’s morning coffee would never be the same.  
6\. Dark- The trickster was no stranger to the dark, though the overwhelming black taking away his every sense allowed for terror to steal into his emotions, and he didn’t bother hiding his scream.  
7\. Despair- The archer loathed this, his breathing and heartbeat fast as the grief, the despair rises, his failure obvious as the image of Loki’s terrifying smirk fades.  
8\. Doors- Clint will live to regret the words that had clued him into what was coming: “Doors open from both sides.”  
9\. Drink- Asgardian liquor was very different from what Clint knew, and yet every drink went down smooth as water before it burned like Natasha’s vodka.  
10\. Duty- Before all other things, came Loki’s strength and sense of duty; the gods only knew he’d never truly wanted to be king.  
11\. Earth- Earth’s mightiest heroes, Tony had said so long ago, before the war had started, and Clint had lost his life, and Loki his sanity.  
12\. End- Loki had never expected this end to things, Clint walking into the fires so willingly to escape him.  
13\. Fall- To the end of his days, Loki would be haunted with the dreams of his fall from the Bifrost, waking often to screams and Clint holding him tight.  
14\. Fire- The archer had been flat out indignant when he learned that Loki had never before tried a s’more, and immediately commandeered the tower roof for a bonfire with his lover.  
15\. Flexible- Loki really did love the circus past Clint possessed- the archer was surprisingly flexible.  
16\. Flying- As much as Clint loved flying, nothing beat seeing the relief on Loki’s face when he landed the quinjet safely in the hangar.  
17\. Food- Holy hell, Asgard was so reliant on food, Clint remembered thinking as he watched Loki and Thor eat for the first time together.  
18\. Foot- Loki was certain he’d have to tie the archer down in order to keep him and the three broken bones in his foot in bed.  
19\. Grave- The trickster didn’t shed tears, kneeling at the foot of the grave of the one man he’d loved above all else, the bow and quiver resting against the headstone.  
20\. Green- Since falling in love with a curtained emerald-eyed trickster, Clint had really come to love the color green.  
21\. Head- Clint’s head had never ached like this before, and he’d certainly never expected to miss the trickster’s presence in his mind.  
22\. Hollow- A hollow place, deep in the earth, hidden from the cruelty was where Loki was finally found, clutching all that they’d found of the missing archer: his precious bow, and a half-empty quiver.  
23\. Honor- Loki just kept laughing as Clint read the book to him, the ideals of honor that P.C. and Kristin Cast had instilled with Zoey and Stark’s new relationship development.  
24\. Hope- There was hope for them, and the rings now sitting on their third fingers would remind both that they could do this.  
25\. Light- Clint would never forget the way the light had looked over Loki’s pale skin, the soft sunset peeking through the window of the cottage, their surprise vacation to France after their honeymoon a gift from Tony.  
26\. Lost- The ring on his finger was enchanted, Clint remembered Loki telling him. “So you will never be lost.”  
27\. Metal- Clint was pretty sure he’d never get over the wicked glint of cool metal armour shimmering into being on Loki’s form, the magic a source of fascination instead of fear now.  
28\. New- Loki wondered at the soft kiss the archer gave him, sharp with new adoration and shy longing.  
29\. Old- It was that same kiss Loki gave back to Clint, letting his old lover leave him to his own happiness.  
30\. Peace- For the trickster, left alone after his lover’s death, that truly destroyed his peace.  
31\. Poison- Clint loved Shakespeare, especially when Loki would read Romeo and Juliet, though the poison scene made him sniffle.  
32\. Pretty- Even though he knew Loki would kill him for thinking it, the sight of the god in a tux for Tony and Steve’s wedding still brought the term pretty to mind.  
33\. Rain- Their first kiss was in the rain, and so was their last.  
34\. Regret- Regret was never a word he would connect with his love for Clint, no matter how often he felt the guilt.  
35\. Roses- The roses are beautiful, simple white against the black marble of the headstone.  
36\. Secret- “It’s a secret, this thing between us,” Clint gasped against the god’s lips, and Loki simply nodded.  
37\. Snakes- Loki warned him before he met his second son, “Your son.. Is a snake.” “Yes.”  
38\. Snow- Clint loved the snow, and because of that, Loki made himself deal with it.  
39\. Solid- The physical, solid reminders were maybe the worse, Clint thought to himself as he held the horned helmet he’d teased his lover about so many times before.  
40\. Spring- Loki’s love for spring was as great as Clint’s love for winter, the sun creeping through the bedroom windows to brush over them as they slept in.  
41\. Stable- Steve would never be able to look at a stable the same way, remembering the loud moan that had driven him out.  
42\. Strange- There was something strange about that couple, the waitress remembers thinking later, before realizing just who she’d served.  
43\. Summer- Both trickster and archer loathed the heat of summer.  
44\. Taboo- This whole relationship was taboo; for Clint, it was that he was an enemy, and for Loki, it was that he was a mortal.  
45\. Ugly- There would never be a day Loki would find Clint ugly, despite the dangers and scars his line of work caused.  
46\. War- They found each other on opposite sides of a war, and loved each other all the more for it.  
47\. Water- Watching Loki manipulate the water, forming little waves with it with green tinted magic was fascinating, enchanting.  
48\. Welcome- Even now, Clint welcomed Loki home with a kiss.  
49\. Winter- Winter meant snuggles and scruff, and after a few years, Loki came to adore it as much as Clint did.  
50\. Wood- The wood making the trickster’s funeral pyre crackled as the tears slid slowly over the archer’s cheeks, with one last message: “I love you.”


End file.
